Eugene's Demigod Inserts
by allon.rocks
Summary: So you know of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace... But do you know of the ones who stay at camp? Meet Eugene Quin Trevers; a 14-year-old kid who just wants to be left alone. However demigod life calls-and now he must learn to live life to the fullest... as a demigod.
1. Reasons to fear when your father is gone

Hi.

That's how to properly start off a story—clear and concise. Straight to the point… sort of.

The second way is through introductions: my name is Eugene Quin Trevers. I am a 14-year-old male from the great outskirts of Garden City, New York. It's a small town adjacent to New York city, which often makes it an over-shadowed, unknown place. Which was perfect for me.

I never liked big cities; too many large crowds, higher population. Which automatically translates to more police cases, robberies, thefts, rape scenes, and all those heinous crimes.

Not exactly an attractive place for me.

Besides, I had enough problems living in… well… anywhere! I'm ADHD, which always is a bit troublesome, have a social anxiety problem, and am a bit of an outcast by everyone else for reasons I care not to share at this time.

I also am victim to many spontaneous assaults made by strangers who have a bone to pick with my dad or something. It's… hard to explain.

I've barely been able to go this long without having some sort of bodyguard around me at all times. My father has been considering it lately, as the 'spontaneous' assaults have been getting more common, and less spontaneous, and more planned…

However, thanks to my dad and how tough of a guy he is, he can always manage to fend off the intruders at any point. He even decided to pay for martial arts lessons for me starting at the age of 9—because he worried about my safety.

And because of that, from something as simple as a cocky school bully, to a full-grown thief or murderer, I can usually hold my own and even beat them in combat thanks to the wooden sword and bo staff that he gave me for my birthday a while back.

Do not be deceived: the wooden bo staff and sword are not made of just any wood. My father said he got a special deal and got it from the black market just for me.

They are made of some ancient wood called the 'Ovium Wood', which somehow made its durability stronger than any other wooden sword out there.

I never understood how a wood such as that could exist, but I didn't question it any longer once my father brought down a metal sword upon it with all his might… the metal sword dented and the wooden one was untouched; barely even a mark left on it.

The bo staff was useful for martial arts training, which lasted for about three years. I stopped going because I was told I couldn't learn anything new from them anymore. I was a second-degree black belt two years ago. Now… I would say I'm maybe a first-degree black belt. I'm rusty; I know that much. But I didn't know just how rusty I had become after two years. It was hard to say.

Besides: this isn't the information you care about. You want to hear my tales… at least I believe you do. Just figured I would cover most of the specifics of me, who I am, and what is going on.

So, without further ado, my story:

It was June 6th; summer.

I had nothing planned exactly; just doing normal kid stuff. Maybe challenge some street bullies or 'Neanderthals' as my father liked to call them, to a fight and beat their sorry butts as a lesson. I was a lone-wolf this summer; all by myself. All my 'friends' either didn't think to hang out with me this summer at all or were too busy. So, it was a summer of wandering the town, staying at home, or maybe walking or getting my father to drive me to New York City. That would be fun and eventful.

Anyways, I was currently at home. I had the remote control next to me on the couch as I surfed the channels in search of a good one; politics maybe. I loved politics.

So there I was: bag of sour cream and onion Lays chips open as my hand reached in and grabbed one. Surfing the channels for a good political drama, or maybe some ridiculous newsflash. The entire scene now, looking back on it, reminds me kinda of Death Note the anime.

I heard a knock at the door; a bit of a furious and maybe even could be called aggressive knock. Like someone was urgent to be answered. I stopped eating the chips and took my hand out of the bag. I muted the TV, set the remote down, and stood up; brushing off my clothes from the crumbs I had left.

A second knock; more urgent and aggressive than the first. I began walking over; slowly, very slowly. I was unsure of who was behind that door. They were knocking quite fiercely for a regular person. It wasn't a pizza delivery guy and wasn't one of those telegrams or whatever. Most people use the doorbell. So why wasn't the person on the other side using it?

I looked at the time: 3:07 p.m. My dad wouldn't be back for another 4 hours—he had to work late today. Which meant if this was another intruder… I would have to handle it myself.

I was just under five feet away from the door when…

 **DING-DONG**

They rang the doorbell. It was about time they did.

I wondered then if they had been knocking initially to make it seem like it was a life-or-death situation if I didn't open the door immediately. Then perhaps, they decided to ring the doorbell to get me to come over faster; maybe thinking I couldn't hear them or was busy. The doorbell was to allure me to the door more easily.

This kind of thing had happened a couple times before. I remember times when a simple doorbell being pressed, my dad would answer it, and would instantly be assaulted by whoever was on the other side.

I had to play things carefully; unfortunately, we didn't have a hole with which to peek through and see who was on the other side. And no way to properly tell either. I would have to risk it no matter what approach I took…

I was stalked by strangers and cornered often enough that I had memorized approaching-patterns that they commonly used. So now I was able to tell if anyone was stalking me at all.

At this point, as I finally got next to the door, I wanted my father to return. I wanted him off from work and home early _so badly_. He would be able to help if this was an attempted assault and battery.

But no. I breathed in slowly and quietly, and then exhaled the same. I had to stop panicking. I had to do this alone. If there happened to be someone who wanted me harmed or even dead on the other side of this door, then I must deal with it alone. By myself. I was capable; I wasn't bad at self-defense. In fact, it was the opposite; I was very good at defending myself. It was the prospect of an unknown threat which I had to encounter, with nobody to help me. I was truly doing this solo.

I inhaled again, but held my breath this time, as I gripped the handle, and began turning the doorknob…

Instead of opening the door slowly, I swung it wide open, and got into a fighting stance; one arm raised above my face and chest area ready to block, and one arm open at my side with which to strike the opponent.

It was a 16-year-old looking teen standing in front of me.

I scanned him quickly; frizzy red hair, darker, tanner skin than my own. He was obviously trained in some way, for he was relatively well-muscled for a 16-year-old, and he wore an orange shirt that read: Camp Half-Blood. I kid you not. He wore khaki-colored shorts with a pair of hiking shoes. His legs also were well-muscled.

His gaze had been turned off to the side when I initially opened the door. Now, his steely deep green eyes looked me over. I could tell he was scanning me as I scanned him.

I thought of ways to take him down. He could very well be trained in martial arts like myself. He definitely had the right physique for that to be true. However, for some odd reason he had a sword strapped to his back. It glinted from the sun coming in from the opposite side of the apartment building. I was genuinely surprised to see someone like him, carrying around an obviously-real sword. I wondered if he had ever been stopped by the police for something like that…

He cleared his throat. "Hey there. I'm Oliver. What's your name?" He held out his hand for a shake.

I looked down at his hand; I was still in a fighting stance. He looked pretty relaxed sticking his hand out like that towards me, so I instantly assumed he thought of me as no threat. Which meant he was at least somewhat of a good fighter.

I reluctantly reached out my own and shook his hand. It was calloused and rough. "Eugene. Why did you need to know?"

He shrugged. "Always better to get accommodated first."

Ok… that was an out-of-place statement. Context for what he meant would've been helpful.

I stood up straight. He was a few inches taller than myself: being a 5'11 at least. I was barely 5'8. This also added to the intimidation factor. I guessed he was purposely trying to impose his dominance on me right off the bat; so there was no question. Well… at the first chance, I would show off my own unwillingness to cooperate with whatever ridiculous thing he'll eventually ask me or force me to do.

"Can I come in?" He asked me. It almost sounded like he didn't want to ask that, and instead wanted to simply barge in and claim it as his own.

I stepped to the side and gestured for him to come in. He did so.

After all, fighting on my own turf just gives me that slight advantage if a fight were to break out between us.

He surveyed the area as I closed the door; it was obvious he was no stranger to thought and assessment. He might just be more intelligent than myself; which was saying a lot.

He walked towards the kitchen. "Mind if I have something to drink?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator and began rummaging through it.

I frowned deeply. "Ok, I'm done with this atmosphere of mystery. Who are you and why are you here? I don't mean your name. I mean your status and reason you're carrying around a sword with you."

He found a can of Dr. Pepper soda, popped open the can, and guzzled a third of it down in a matter of seconds. "I'm here for you."

That shot off red flags all over my mind instantly. "Why?"

He shrugged as he drank more soda.

I concluded that he's a young prodigy being used by someone who hates my dad to come and kidnap me, to force my dad to cooperate with any sort of stupid demands and whatnot. Not like my dad had much at this time…

I began subtly inching towards my room. My sword and bo staff were in there. If I could just get to them…

He finished the can, crushed it, and tossed it into the trash bin. "Alright. Down to business now that I'm refreshed. Eugene, I've come to bring you someplace safe. You're in grave danger. There are many after you right now and are ironically heading this way as we speak."


	2. When a stranger saves your life

Eugene's Demigod Inserts

Chapter 2: When a stranger saves your life.

I flinched when he said that. I stopped my inching and looked him straight into the eyes: he was dead serious. With that expression and fierce determination in his eyes, there was no way he could be lying that well.

On the other hand, there seemed to be no way someone as young as him would be able to say that straight to my face without at least losing their blank expression in a subtle twitch, or at least having their eyes look away from mine in a brief flash.

But his expression didn't waver; not even for a second. Nor did his eyes' gaze separate from my own. He was either much older than I previously thought, or an impossibly well-trained individual.

Either way wasn't looking good if I refused what he said outright.

On the other hand, if I accepted what he had to say, even if I attempted to pretend while planning a hasty retreat or maybe a fight, then I might risk never coming back alive. Or maybe my father would have to pay a huge ransom of money that he didn't have. And that's if, _IF_ I could pull of pretending. He might be an expert at recognizing fallacies in behavior from the start… then I would be screwed.

That left me with stalling. Stalling for time until I could contact my dad, or until I could at least arm myself with sufficient protection.

Stall for time…

"Ok, what the heck are you talking about?" I asked; feigning ignorance at his plotting to kidnap me.

Oliver placed his hand on the countertop as he leaned against it. "Why does everyone always require an explanation…?" He sighed; exasperated. "Ok. Here's the gist of it all and listen up cause I'm not repeating myself: monsters and gods are real. The mythical Greek gods and monsters to be exact. You're a demigod—as in son of one of the gods in Olympus. The monsters that dwell in the world have noticed you and are coming to kill you. I'm here to save you from death."

I blinked. "Ok." What the heck was I supposed to make of that? "Ok, so pretend for a second I believe you. Why would I listen and follow you? What incentive do I have to let you lead the way?"

He looked off to the side… in the direction my room was located. I remembered that my door was open, and my sword was always on top of my pillows. I hoped to any God, or god(s) out there that he couldn't see it from that angle.

He simply shifted his gaze back at me. I took that to mean he didn't see it. "Well… I suppose nothing. But, what about my sword? You can obviously see it, but how could I carry about a sword like this in broad daylight, strapped to my back?"

I shrugged. "Simple: nobody cares."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. I've got nothing. Guess I should give up the quest to bring you here altogether…"

Just after he had finished his statement, a large… something slammed against the living room window on my right.

I jerked my eyes over to see what just happened: the window was cracked now, but not broken. Whatever had just slammed against the window was not to be seen. I wondered if somebody had maybe thrown a basketball at the window really hard.

Through my peripheral vision I could see Oliver also staring at the window; those his expression was one of bits of anger, mixed with slight amount of… fear?

He drew his sword slowly.

I looked back at him. "Hey, hey! Don't get any ideas! I'll call the neighbors and you'll get overwhelmed!"

He shot a glare my way. "You idiot. Didn't you just see what hit the window? They're here. They found you. Crap… I thought at least another ten minutes. Guess monsters like to come early."

I huffed in exasperation. Was he seriously trying to convince me monsters were outside right now? That was most likely, no, most _definitely_ just an accident. Someone fooling around—not realizing where their basketball had gone. Maybe they had thrown it as a test of strength or something.

However, I changed my mind on that when a literal **thing** busted through the cracked window; shattering the glass and sprinkling shards all over the place.

I had to do a double take as I looked over the intruder.

It was… a snake… woman… thing…

I'm not kidding; a six-foot-tall at least, snake woman. She was really sickly green all over, wore a simple red top (thankfully that was long enough to hide possible 'parts'), and had a sword in her left hand. I knew she was a woman because her hair was lengthy… and she had that slight 'bulgy area' for her chest. Her slithering tails split into two at the waist and were approximately ten feet long each.

I blinked twice, three times before I looked at Oliver. "Excuse me… but… I'm not allowing any snake women to come uninvited…"

He simply smirked at her. "Well dang… thought I would have gotten a good enough head start. Your fast, for a dracaena."

I held up my hands. "Wait, what? Dracaena? Like the plant?"

"No, like the snake." He replied.

She hissed. "I have come for him! Get out of my way, or my sssisters will catch up! And that will be too hard for you to handle, won't it be?"

I backed up two steps before risking a quick glance at my room. My sword… if I could just get it…

Luckily, Oliver stepped past the counter and stopped in front of me. "Well that's too bad. But it will still be unfair… for you. Besides, I've got my own backup coming. The wonderful and most deadly Sierra."

I nearly breathed a sigh of relief. If help was coming, then maybe killing this thing, whatever it was would be a lot easier.

I again looked towards my room. A single dash away. Just round the counter, and a quick burst of speed should do it…

The snake woman hissed a chorus. I couldn't tell if she was expressing anger, or laughing. "No matter. Bring as many demigodsss as you want. My sssisters and I will ssstill not lose!"

I was really getting annoyed with the way she spoke now.

I stepped forward and tapped Oliver's shoulder. "Hey man, I'm gonna… uh… pack. Yeah. Distract her will ya? Just gotta get a few things. You know, for camp and stuff."

He nodded. "Hurry up about it." He whispered back to me over his shoulder, and then turned his full attention to the dracaena.

Time for honesty: I was packing yes, but not for camp. I was going to pretend to be on board with this guy's plans for me, but when this monster thing was over, I would actually head for my dad's workplace saying I had 'forgotten something' there. Then, when there, I would let my dad know that he wanted to take me to the exact place which my father made his life goal to never let me go to.

I'll admit though; I was curious. I wanted to know what this camp was. What the whole deal about it is. However, I do know that it's _always_ better to be safe rather than sorry. So, with that mindset, I would lead Oliver on. Then deliver a crushing defeat to him at the end of this all.

I inched towards my bedroom slowly. Very slowly. I knew that if I made a dash for it, the dracaena would also lunge at me; and that would end badly. So, letting Oliver distract her (because apparently she wasn't very bright) I slowly made my way towards it.

"What makes you think you're stronger than us?" Oliver questioned while wearing a smirk on his face. "Your kind was defeated in the Titan War back two years ago."

She hissed in definite anger when he mentioned 'Titan War'. "That… wasss different! You had an army then, but now you are alone! And I am feeling determined today. I shall spill your blood in thisss building!"

He half-shrugged. "Whatever. I think you're either too cocky, or bluffing. I'm willing to bet it's the latter."

"You be quiet demigod! You are powerless here; and the innocent demigod you try to protect shall die!" She hissed once more quite loudly, and then charged at Oliver.

Two things instantly registered in my mind:

The snake woman said 'demigod', just like Oliver did. She called Oliver a demigod, and myself one too.

She just charged at Oliver, and my distraction was very possibly now over.

My slow inching towards my room turned into a full-on dash as I completely disregarded my previous plan to move slowly. Now was the time to hurry up. Oliver may not be able to hold her back for very long. Who knows how strong she could be!

The dracaena picked up on my sudden change of pace and rerouted her charge in my direction instead of Oliver's. I turned my gaze to focus on her as she came in lightning fast. I had barely any time to do anything. She was going to impale me with her sword…

But, just as I figured my death was upon me, Oliver grabbed her long serpent-tail and pulled her back; just as her sword reached my chest to stab me; causing it to nearly tear my green T-shirt I was wearing.

I was tempted to stand there for a second to get my bearings over what just happened, but Oliver's struggling to hold the serpent was enough to jar me back to reality and finish the final distance to my room.

I finally got through the open doorway and stumbled to a halt. My sword was on the bed. My bo staff, sitting against the wall. I had a satchel I could use to pack belongings; after all, I was only leading Oliver on; I wasn't _really_ planning on going to this camp. Dad said no. So, I would pack it full of needed supplies, pretend to go along with him, and then bail at the most convenient point to find my dad, and have him buy a hotel room to stay in for the night. That would be the best option.

So naturally, I whipped out my sword and its sheath and strapped it to my left side so my right hand goes to draw it when necessary, found my rope and sash and attached the bo staff to my back, and then began packing my satchel.

I would only bring necessities for immediate circumstances: a flashlight, extra batteries, granola bar (for a quick hunger-quenching), a pocket knife, an extra T-shirt, rope, walkie-talkie (my dad had the other one always with him; it was an expensive satellite walkie-talkie), and gloves. Anything else could and would wait till my dad and I decided the coast was clear, and this whole situation had blown over.

I zipped up then buttoned the satchel and swung it around to my right side. I felt as prepared as I would be. So I peeked around the corner of my bedroom to make sure I had sufficient moving-space.

Oliver seemed to be on par with the serpent. He was holding his own—and quite well. However, there was no way he could last much longer.

I hurriedly jumped behind the kitchen counter, went rifling through the bottom cupboards quickly, and came across what I was searching for. Cans: metal cans to be precise. Cans of food and goods. (My dad liked to buy canned foods in case one day the apocalypse came, or more often, we ran out of money for food.)

I grabbed several and began chucking them at the dracaena.

Oliver was in a fierce sword battle with it and seemed to be winning at first. However, the dracaena pulled a tricky move on him, and knocked him off his feet. He battled from the floor.

But when the cans began hitting her, she became distracted and turned her focus onto me.

That gave him the thing he needed to spring back up and slice a nasty-looking gash into the dracaena's side.

She hissed in pain and anger it sounded like. Obviously, a cut like that was fatal for a normal human, but her? I wasn't so sure.

Sure enough, she swung her mighty sword at Oliver yet again; but he managed to dodge by rolling underneath it and ending up behind her. His sword cut into her scales once more.

She hissed in pain again. For a second, I stopped throwing cans at her. I was watching the battle and studying both participants' movements and fighting styles. This was good analyzing for if Oliver turned out to be someone with evil intentions.

But my attention was drawn away from analyzation when Oliver shouted, "Eugene keep up with the cans!"

I did as he said and picked up more and chucked them at her.

She was obviously getting overwhelmed by the sword attacks and the onslaught of canned goods pummeling her from afar, as her hissing increased and she got a more furious gleam in her eyes. However, this in turn, meant she began losing accuracy, the ability to properly strategize, and focus. Oliver only cut into her more, and my cans only made her more furious.

It was a vicious cycle… for her.

I eventually came down to a measly seven cans left. I stopped throwing them. I had three options now: 1. Finish up my cans and then search for something else to throw at her,

2\. Finish my cans, but instead of looking for something else, just charging at her and joining Oliver in the fight,

Or 3. Save my cans for precise points to strike.

I was in favor of option 3, given it involved me staying back so I could still analyze Oliver, while also still doing things to help tip the battle in Oliver's favor. I also didn't want to confront this dracaena after he had already fought her for a solid 2 ½ minutes. So I inevitably decided on option 3. It was the best in my eyes, and Oliver could deal with my decision. He is, after all, the one who got me into this mess. (Ok, perhaps not entirely, but I still blame him, as the dracaena showed up only _after_ he did.)

I gripped two more cans and waited for a good striking point; which would be her head, perhaps waist area, and maybe her chest. Her face would work as well.

But I never got the chance, since Oliver stabbed her through the face when she finally couldn't even hold her sword any longer from being too beaten up. She looked the part too.

Before she crumbled into dust that is.

She 'poofed' and a fine layer of yellow dust settled to the floor of the apartment. My dad wouldn't be happy about that…

But I had to worry about that later. He would forgive me once he heard the whole story, I was sure.

He panted as he looked at me with a sort of wickedly eager gleam in his eyes. As if to say, ' _I finally killed her. And since you decided to throw cans instead of help, I will kill you too_.' Although I did figure he wouldn't. It was his quest to 'bring me to camp' after all. Killing me would make it pointless.

He walked over to the door and swung it open. "Alright, let's go."

I blinked as I stood up straight from behind the counter. "Already? You come, kill a serpent woman, leave a mess on the floor, and then say, 'let's go'?"

He rolled his eyes; obviously exasperated. "Just do what I say. Or I'll have to run you through too. Are you all packed or whatever? I see a bag and a couple of… wood weapons? Seriously? Wood?"

I crossed my arms. I hoped I looked at least a little intimidating. "Yes, _wood_. Got a problem with that?"

He shrugged and walked out the door; gesturing for me to follow.

I inhaled deeply, then exhaled. It was always good to know your enemy. Allow him to take me close to wherever he wants me to go, get as much out of him and this whole situation as possible, and then make a run for my dad's place. Or maybe lure him there. Either one would work.

I walked all the way to the doorway but stopped. I began questioning my reasoning and plan. Could he see through my fake, 'Oops I forgot something conveniently at my dad's place. I'm just gonna go get it.' statement? Would he use brute force if I resisted or tried to run? What if I couldn't outsmart him—what then? Could I rely perhaps on strangers if I acted like he was kidnapping me? I suppose he sorta was. I began doubting myself and my abilities. If I left this building, I would not come back again for a while, or maybe even ever if he was a kidnapper.

I shook my head. No, I had to go with it. No other choice now. Trying to fight him off, even after he had just battled that creature and was maybe tired, would be a mistake. I most likely would lose…

"Eugene! Hurry up!" Oliver shouted from the ground below the metal staircase. "Don't lag behind, or you'll just get caught by monsters!"

I psyched myself up. I was ready. I could do this… no problem.

I ran down the stairs and went to meet Oliver to hopefully not get kidnapped.


	3. A couple accompanied by oddities

As soon as we were down the steps and a few paces from the building, I saw that things were about to get a whole lot more dangerous for me.

You see, I had so foolishly figured that, Oliver was going to be the single only risky gamble I would have to take today. But then, a dracaena showed up and dashed my pre-made plan. However Oliver's tenacity and desire to keep me alive for his own reasons (I still figured a kidnapping and using me to get a ransom) brought me back on track with my original fool-him-and-run plans.

But when we got down the steps and out into the afternoon sunlight, I saw something truly, truly horrific.

There was a girl there.

And not just any girl: a cute one. She was older than me obviously, about Oliver's age I would bet. And when Oliver went up to her, they explained a few things to each other and she grabbed his hand in hers, I knew they were a couple.

And that threw me a million miles off-balance.

You see, I have social anxiety. Yes, I really do. I didn't exhibit it very much when Oliver first arrived as I thought of it as a red flag, and a situation screaming 'danger!', ergo I never thought I would have to interact like a normal human being. The dracaena was the same situation, and the fact that my adrenaline started pumping when the thing burst through the window.

But now? Two teenagers to interact with, both older than me, and one's a girl? Nuh-uh. I'm quitting right now.

However, sub-consciously I knew I had to continue with my plan; especially now since there were two of them.

But the girl looked at me, said something else to Oliver, and then walked over. She held her hand out, "Hey there newbie. I'm Allison. What's your name?"

I froze. Social interaction—SOCIAL INTERACTION! RED FLAGS GALORE!

And when I said nothing and simply stared at her (not knowing the expression I was wearing at the time; hopefully and intimidating one) she rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand. "Hey Oliver? I think he's broken. Maybe you should let the dracaena keep him."

That made me register two things: 1. She was a snob. Probably selfish. She used her beauty to get guys to do what she wanted on a daily basis. She only cared for her own life, and not the lives of any innocents. Except maybe Oliver. 2. The makeup on her face was subtle but made her look like an angel on earth.

I shook my head and tried to think straight. "Ma'am… I'm not… I'm not broken." I struggled just to get those words out.

She turned toward me again and eyed me like a rusty tool found at the back of the shed; unsure if she needed me for the future, or if it was time to throw me away. "Well-well, the little guy speaks."

I didn't care to mention (or, I wasn't able to mention) that she was actually an inch shorter than me.

She smirked at me and swatted my arm; I believe in a sort-of friendly gesture. "Well, he's survived this long. He looks older than most recruits. How old is he anyway?"

Oliver shrugged. "Don't know. How old are ya kid?"

I stayed silent for a second. I could use this information to my advantage. They thought I looked old from regular recruits? Their uncertainty made it clear that 'regular' recruits were probably around 11-13. I looked my age, which was 14. I had the upper hand in this situation. I could withhold my proper information, and saw I just look older than I am. After all, I have seen 13-year-olds pass as 17. It's not _that_ unusual.

I knew though, if I even looked at all like I was thinking about it, they would believe I was lying. So I cleverly kept staring at Allison while I thought all this over, so as to not make them suspicious of my final, fake age.

"12." I said finally.

Allison and Oliver looked at each other; obviously unsure of my answer.

"Ok. Sounds about right." Oliver commented. "You do look a tad old for your age though. But, I guess that's ok."

I resisted the urge to pump my fist. I can't believe my lie worked! I figured Oliver was extremely intelligent, and I knew he was to some degree; but obviously not enough for a somewhat-well-restructured lie to fool him.

Allison gestured southward. "We need to go that way. That's where Long Island Sound is. Our destination is at one of the beaches. Got it little Eugene?"

Long Island Sound? I nodded. "It's just Eugene."

She waved my reply off. Walking back over to Oliver, they turned away so that their backs faced me, and struck up a quiet conversation. I had no clue what they were discussing, but I didn't care too much.

Why were we heading to Long Island Sound? That's a lake. It didn't add up. Putting a lair or base-of-operations on a beach seems like a stupid idea to me. After all, beaches were often visited; all sides of Long Island Sound's beaches were. So… would a base for kidnapping or whatever they were planning on doing with me, be in a very inconvenient and difficult location? Maybe it was just to throw me off… Perhaps they were smarter than I had previously surmised.

I shook my head. No, that wasn't right. I wasn't an idiot. In fact, I was one of the smartest if not _the_ smartest of my class. I could figure this out. They weren't going to pull the wool over _my_ eyes!

When they finally finished, I made it look like I was being impatient by having walked over to the left a few steps and faced that direction. I was going to make them believe I was a basic, normal kid. Nothing special about me. No way.

Allison simply began walking off to the south. Oliver came to me and tapped my shoulder. "Come on. Better hurry up."

I moved forward after him but made sure to stay a little behind them both. It was better for running or hiding quickly. Maybe, I could possibly even try to signal a passerby, and let them know without saying anything that I was in trouble. That could work…

I saved the idea for later. However, I could not simply risk doing that normally. They were teenagers too and walking in broad daylight with me. I might be ignored…

That was why I would save it for a very public place. That way, I could scream that they had kidnapped me, run behind a crowd of people, and hope that someone would try to stop the two of them. It could potentially work.

But now, I must make conversation. Obviously, I was nervous and anxious. But I also had to fake it. Fake being nervous. I would pretend to be a certain amount of nervous, but not enough to not engage in a conversation. After all, if they think I had at least somewhat warmed up to them, they would be less likely to have their guard up for any schemes of mine.

Conversation… topic, topic…

"So uh… are you two like, together?" I questioned. It was perfect; talk about their lives. This was also a vulnerable subject; or tended to be at least. It would help me here.

Alisson's composure broke for a second, and I could faintly see traces of shock, anger, and resentment in her eyes when I had asked that. But, quick as a flash, she was back. Her composure went back to its original state.

"Uh… why do you ask?" Oliver replied to me.

I shrugged slightly; a sort of shrug that didn't show casualness, but also wasn't of pure fear. Otherwise I wouldn't have shrugged at all. "Just cause. You two are a boy and girl, and like… every boy and girl in my school is boyfriends or girlfriends with somebody. I don't know, I just thought maybe."

That was the perfect response to his question. It sounded very ignorant and simple-minded; not intelligent at all. I was young and naïve; nothing more. No reason to be suspicious of me.

He sighed. "Alright, you got us. We're… a sort of couple. Not official but pending. Also, it's a secret to the camp, so don't tell anyone."

Camp… maybe it was like what I'd learned about in history class: what was it called? A concentration camp, where you go to be beaten and tortured into working for some project. Typically it was during the World Wars, but cruelty still existed in the world. Who said they wouldn't do the same thing?

I had to not remain silent however; they said camp. Even a 12-year-old would catch on to that word spoken casually in a sentence. "A camp? Like a summer school kinda camp?"

Oliver grimaced at that. "Mm… hard to say. Sort of but not really. I can't explain it clearly. We just need to keep moving, ok?"

I nodded, but I wasn't about to let him get away with not giving me anything to work with.

"Ok. But… are there bullies there? Will I get hurt possibly?" I asked them. I expected them to hesitate at least, and maybe even ignore me. The latter of which would mean that I am right, and there are 'mean people' there. Which could translate to kidnappers, murderers, and others. It all depended on their tone and way of answering.

And just as I figured they would, they hesitated; both of them. They looked at each other briefly; no doubt wondering how to answer my question as gently as possible.

After silently debating through their gazes with each other, Allison turned so she could see me and keep walking. "You might. It all depends on how tough you are, and how strong you want to be. Might matters."

Ok… I didn't expect _that_ answer.

She smiled at me quickly, which made my heart race much faster; sending chills up and down my spine. Girls don't just smile at me; nuh-uh.

She looked back ahead, and I tried to keep myself from puking. (Out of excitement and ecstasy mind you).

However, my thoughts and racing heart were interrupted when a sudden ' **SLAM** ' came from just off to the left side of us three.

Oliver was quick; he drew his sword faster than I could even say a word—Allison too.

All three of us looked to where the sound came from, and you guessed it: monsters. Three more of them. The same dracaena women that had sent one to try and kill me. Except all three of these were slightly larger and more menacing it seemed.

Oliver moved to stand in front of me; however he did not stand in front of Allison protectively and I wondered why. After all, it was somewhat courteous for a man to protect his woman.

Allison had a weapon out too: a bow with an arrow knocked in it. I forgot to mention that she had a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back this whole time. (Whoops.)

My guess was: they had prepared well for this trip.

I was genuinely surprised: why were so many monsters showing up so suddenly? I had dealt with monsters before: a good amount actually. But not like this: these monsters were coming in too high numbers. And at too little time separated between each arrival.

I suppose there was the possibility that the first was simply a sort of scout, and these three were reinforcements. I didn't like that thought though. Because then more could be coming.

My hand reached for my wooden sword that was securely resting in its sheath. But then another thought arose: what if by drawing my weapon so soon, I was showing too much bravery? They could deduce that I had fought monsters before, and thereby that knowledge would ruin my entire plan. So maybe holding off on bearing arms was the better idea.

However, I did not take my hand away from the handle of my sword. I wanted to at least know that I was safe with my sword right there.

The dracaena hissed at us; Allison hissed back more ferociously.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Allison questioned them; obviously not happy to see them now. (But how could I blame her?)

The dracaena all hissed in unison. "We are here to end the life of the boy." One of them said; pointing her odd-looking sword at me.

Figures they would be after me first. Peh.

Oliver stole a quick glance at me before facing back at them. "Yeah sure. You've tried in vain to take a dozen campers before from us and you always fail. Don't act so cocky when you have a losing streak."

They all hissed angrily. "We may have lossst before, but thisss time will be different! Don't forget: we did kill one of your preciousss friends!"

That… was the wrong thing to say to Oliver.

I looked at him; just as his shout of death erupted from his mouth. It was loud; **very** loud. He pointed the tip of his sword at the serpent monsters and actually managed to get out a few words, "Don't you friggin' say that AGAIN!" And then he shouted once more; charging at them.

Allison let loose an arrow at one of them just as Oliver had started moving. It clanged uselessly against one of their shields, however she had already knocked another arrow—ready to fire.

Oliver swung his sword at one of their heads. But they were quick as well; blocking his attack.

These three were large creatures. I wasn't sure that Oliver (even in rage mode) could overpower them. Though, I wasn't sure of the full capabilities of anyone here, so I couldn't say.

Oliver brought his sword down and up again swiftly; but her shield kept him from slicing through her scaly flesh. To counter this, he twisted around and swung the sword right; up an aiming for her face. But one of the other serpents intervened; kicking Oliver's turned back which made him stumble, and not be able to finish his move.

Allison kept firing arrow after arrow; knocking in another one as fast as a rapper could rap words. (If that makes any sense.) Each arrow was blocked successfully by one of the serpents, but that didn't stop Allison.

But the question was: what should I do? I couldn't fight without revealing that I was a somewhat capable fighter. I couldn't just stand by and watch. I couldn't even grab some cans from a cupboard and throw them this time. I was stuck.

I had to decide what I would do quickly; otherwise these two might suffer.

"Oliver quick, do it now!" Allison shouted before changing to where her arrow would be shot. Now she aimed at Oliver.

I was about to protest what they were doing when she released the arrow.

Oliver pushed himself away from the serpent; shoving her sword and shield out of the way as he stumbled backwards. And as the arrow came at his face…

He swung his sword at a diagonal angle of the arrow; to which the arrow didn't bounce off, didn't go through, but changed directions thanks to his sword's movement.

The arrow stuck the serpent in the chest as she cried out in a hissy-tone.

But they didn't stop there; Oliver and Allison did it three more times; only one being blocked.

The three arrows now protruding from the dracaena's chest spilled blood onto the ground. A sickly-colored blood before she burst into a yellow powder.

For a moment, it was silent…

Then the other two dracaena hissed in a chorus and charged; one at Oliver, one at Allison.

'Divide and conquer.' My only thought was.

I was lucky; I didn't have to engage in a one-on-one battle. It also confused me a bit, how they said they were after me, but went after Oliver and Allison. Perhaps they had some business to settle with them. Was I unaware of some sort of feud that was going on?

My gaze shifted to Allison naturally; she had the less athletic build (but was still athletic-looking) and only had a bow and arrows. I was wondering if she would stand any chance against the monster.

As it turns out, she _did_ in fact stand a chance.

I watched as she pulled out a long dagger from a hidden spot in her clothing. (Which was surprising as I had no clue even now where she had hidden it) This dagger looked pretty wicked; it was long and a bit wavy in shape with a vicious tip to stab your opponents with.

She blocked the first swing of the dracaena's sword with her dagger, then parried and blocked another jab from it. She then twisted her dagger up whilst sidestepping to get the sword out of the way for her to slice a gnarly gash into the creature's side. A hiss of pain bellowed out when that happened.

As for Oliver, he was doing just as well if not better; he tried for a direct stab, and when that was blocked by its shield, he spun around and swung it at her head. (I can only guess if those things were female or not. They sounded and looked female; especially with the… you know… chest *ahem*)

Luckily or unluckily, you decide, she blocked his attack by bringing or sword up. The metal clanged against one another, and Oliver jumped back.

Oliver had gone for the slightly larger one, so I would guess she was older. Age may bring about more experience, or my perception was totally wrong, and Allison was doing much better than Oliver.

Whatever the case, Allison suffered a knock to the chest which flung her back.

This in turn made Oliver lose focus on the battle for a second, which caused him to also suffer a blow; but from the hilt her sword to his head.

Both dracaena hissed unanimously, and slithered to Oliver and Allison. I saw one lick its lips. "We will enjoy killing both of you ssslowly." I heard what I only could describe as laughter emit from their mouths.

They were about to die; and the only thing I could do was reveal my true… power (I guess?) and fight both of them at once. I was not confident that I could even remotely defeat them both, but I could at least hold them back for a period.

My grip tightened around the hilt of my sword and then…


	4. Apologies

**So... I can see you are waiting for the fourth chapter huh?**

 **Well... I'm just here to let you know it may never come.**

 **It's not because I dislike how the story was done, or something emergency came up, and I'm either gonna die or gonna suffer depression from someone else's death (though my sister is going through stage 3 cancer), but it's something else entirely.**

 **So... I wrote this story on a whim. It was just a sudden 'woah dude' moment when I was like, 'I'm gonna write this thing down, cause I think it'll work well!' Well, here's the thing: I do that a lot, and I get bored-FAST. Only the stories that keep coming back and persisting in my thoughts are the ones that survive and escape my boredom of them (mostly).**

 **Yes, it is as you fear: I have become bored of this story. I have discovered I am way, WAY over-describing things through Eugene's point of view, and even if I believe it is good writing compared to my other trash, it's still possibly not enjoyable for many who read it, expecting something comparable to Rick Riordan's authentic works. (Although, it may match up compared to Trials of Apollo, cause come on: that series isn't so hot.)**

 **Does this mean the story is gone for good? No, certainly not. But it does mean updates will be either slow, or extremely, super-duper, out of the ordinary sort of slow. Like, months in between chapters, cause I procrastinate and have other writing sites. Plus, I just turned 18, and certain things will start changing my life here soon like full-time work starting fall (hopefully), devoting my summertime to tearing down our old shed and stuff like that.**

 **It's complicated in a nutshell.**

 **No, this story is NOT discontinued. It is merely... er... going through puberty. Slow, painful, awkward.**

 **However, I will take this time to reveal future plans for other works on this site: I do not have names yet, but I have two persisting thoughts and ideas for two different stories that are actually my own originals. My own made-up worlds. I'm praying that I can just do well, as one of these I like to call my 'baby-story' as in it's extremely precious to me as an idea, and I do not want to mess it up.**

 **So yeah. That's a thing now.**

 **Sorry if this messes you up in any way. I don't intend for that, just... you know, things.**

 **I will keep updating, but slower than ever, and keep your eye out for another story that will come along sometime soon. (Again, hopefully.)**

 **That's all!**


End file.
